Tales of HORROR
by KODfreak
Summary: Three tales starring your favorite rocky horror characters. each story more terrifying than the last. Do you dare read on ahead? This story puts the "Horror" in Rocky Horror.


Authors Note: Hello there readers! I am Big E, yes the famous T rex elvis look alike singer, but tonight I got three dark, terrifying stories for you rocky horror fans. Each one more terrifying than the last. Be warned though, as fun as those Castle dwellers are, they too are victims tonight, to my whim.

So, the first of Tonight's stories is one starring a certain Handyman, and his curious nature may take over in the worst way...

"Don't feed the plants."

Riff Raff was cleaning up the lab with his sister. Rocky was still being made, but was missing some nutrients to full be a muscle man. He was still incomplete in his birth tank. Magenta was putting ferns and other kinds of plants around.

"What with all of this?" asked Riff Raff.

"The Master insists we should make this room more lively."

"Well that's a change of pace from what the castle normally looks like."

Suddenly Frank came into the room with whip in hand.

"Magenta?" he asked menacingly.

"Yes Master?"

"I have some tension that needs to be released."

"Can't you get Columbia to release it?"

"I would, but she is with her boyfriend."

"Sorry Riff...I have to do this."

"I understand."

Magenta left with Frank.

After Riff Raff was done cleaning he decided to put the plants all in one place. He carried a bunch at once, but tripped, and the plants pots shattered all over the floor. One of which was a rare Carnivorous Pitcher Plant from Africa. He gathered all the plants, soil, roots, and all and placed them on a nearby table. He picked up a beaker full of water and sprinkled it on the plants.

"That should tide you over. I'll find you new pots in the morning." Riff Raff told the plants.

He cleaned up the shattered remains and went to bed.

The next morning he woke up to a scream.

"AAAAAHHHH! RIFF RAFF!"

Riff Raff darted out of bed and hurried up to the lab. He was shocked at what he saw. Frank was in awe at a large plant that had grown on the table, which seemed to be a combination of all the plants, and it had a huge bulb which was the trap of the Pitcher plant.

"Riff Raff! What have you done?" asked Frank.

"I admit I broke the pots of the plants and placed them on the table. All I did after that was water them!"

"Where did you get the water?"

"From the beaker on the table!"

"Riff Raff! That wasn't water! That was a highly preious biochemical mixture!"

"Oops."

"OOPS?" Is that all you have to say for yourself? I order you to take the plant out back and destroy it."

Riff Raff sighed, then went over and lifted the big plant, and carried it out of the room. He carried it all the way out into the back, where he set it in the dirt. He found a nearby shovel.

"Poor plant. I'm sorry I have to do this." Riff Raff said holding the shovel up in the air.

"Please DON'T!"

Riff Raff droped the shovel in startlement.

"Who said that?"

"I did!"

Riff Raff looked down at the plant.

"Wha...no way..."

"Yes way! I am a living being!"

The plant open the top part of its trap to speak. It had a soothing, women's voice.

"But... how can you talk?"

"Never mind that! Just...please...don't kill me."

"Well, what should I do then?"

"Plant me in the garden! Nobody will find me there!"

"Okay." Riff Raff said digging a small hole. He placed the plant in, and shoved dirt around it.

"So, now what?" asked Riff Raff.

"Well, I am hungry."

"What do you eat?"

"Blood."

"Blood? What kind?"

"Any kind will do really, most perferably human or alien blood."

"Where am I supposed to get it?"

"Well, you have alot of friends in there..."

"*Sigh* how much blood do you need?"

"A shot glass amount will do just fine."

"I'll see what I can do."

Riff Raff ran back into the castle, grabbed a shot glass, and went up to his sister.

"Sis! I need some of your blood."

"Why? Riff, are you trying to cheat on a drug test?"

"No! I just need it for a...project."

"Well...alright. Not alot though, okay?"

"I just need enough to fill this glass."

"Alright."

Magenta took out a sewing needle and pricked her finger. She squeezed the finger and let the blood drip into the glass. Once it was full Riff Raff ran off out to the back yard and up to the plant.

"So where do I poor it?"

"In my trap."

Riff Raff poured the blood down the plant's pitcher.

"Is that enough?"

"That is plenty. Thank you."

Riff Raff went back inside for the rest of the day.

The next day, Riff Raff looked outside and was shocked at what he saw. What started out as a little plant was now large in size. The bulb was taller than Riff Raff, and it was wide too. Riff Raff hurried outside.

"Oh my god."

"Thanks Riff Raff. Now I grew up!"

"Uh...I think I better kill it now." Riff Raff thought in his head.

"Why would you do that?" the plant asked.

"You read my thoughts!"

The mouth of the pitcher opened, and what appeared to be a women climbed out her legs seemed to be long, and all the way connected inside the plant. The woman was green in color, and appeared to be naked. he had long red hair, which appeared to be made out of rose petals. She slithered up to Riff Raff.

"Wha...who are you?"

"I am the plant."

"Don't you have a name?"

"No...why don't you name me?"

"Okay...I'll name you...Maggie...after my sister."

She let out a giggle which made Riff Raff's heart melt.

"That's a cute name."

She then put her hand on Riff Raff's cheek, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Her lips felt so delicate and soft. Soon, she pulled apart.

"I am hungry again. And I am going to need alot of blood."

"How much?"

"As much as a whole person can carry."

"Wait, what?"

"If you kill a person and bring him to me, I will give you another kiss."

"Okay! Wait...I don't know anyone who deserves such a fate."

"Mmmm sure you do." The woman said putting her arm around Riff Raff and pointing him in the direction of a window. he could barely make out Frank and Magenta up there.

"Magenta you are going to take it one way or another!" Frank could be heard saying.

"No! I will not!"

The crack of a whip could be heard.

"No! NOOOOO!"

"Frank...that bastard will pay."

"Go get him big boy!"

Riff Raff angrily walked back into the castle. Magenta ran past him crying. Riff Raff stomped up the stairs, and up to where Frank was.

"Riff Raff! What brings you here?"

"Master, I think you should take a look at something."

"What is it?"

"Just come out side."

Riff Raff led Frank outside to the back. Frank was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh my..."

The women slithered out of the pod and up to Frank. While Frank was distracted, Riff Raff quietly picked up the shovel and stepped toward Frank. Riff Raff slammed Frank on the back of the head with it. He fell over instantlym and Riff Raff noticed the gaping wound on his head. The women picked up Franks body, then pulled herself back into the pod with it. The pod seemed to chew for a bit before swallowing. After a bit, the woman came back out and down to Riff Raff, and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. Her lips tasted like peppermint.

She pulled back.

"But I am going to need some dinner later."

"What? But these are my friends."

"You want me to live right? I mean...you created me."

"I suppose. You are a pretty big discovery."

"Well bring someone else here at nightfall."

"Very well."

That night, Magenta made dinner, and everyone, which now consisted of Riff Raff, Magenta, Columbia, and Eddie.

"Where's the Master?"

"On a night out."

"Night out? When will he be back?"

"Not for a while."

"Oh..."

Dinner was quiet. After a bit, everyone finished.

"Oh, Eddie?"

"Yeah Riff?"

"There is something heavy out back I need to lift up, do you think you can help me?"

"Sure thing!"

Riff Raff and Eddie went out back. The Pod was pretty tall now.

"Wowee." Eddie said. "I'm not sure I will be able to lift that."

The woman came out of the pod's mouth once again.

"Hello..." she said.

"Whoa...uh...hi..." Eddie said blushing. The woman put out her arms around Eddie, and grabbed him. Eddie screamed as he was pulled into the bulb, and eaten. The woman came back out and gave Riff Raff another kiss.

The next morning Magenta and Columbia were whispering something to eachother. Riff Raff approached them.

"What's up, ladies?"

"Riff!" Columbia cried. "It's Eddie! He vanished!"

"You were the last person to see him. Do you know what happened to him? I think it must have been the same thing to seal Master's fate."

"I do not know." Riff Raff said walking away.

Later in the day, Riff Raff sat on the recliner and read the newspaper. Someone walked up to him. He put the paper down and saw Columbia, arms crossed with an angry expression on her face.

"Riff, can you come with me to the back yard?"

"Uh...sure."

Riff Raff followed the groupie outside to the now huge Pitcher plant.

"You don't think I noticed this?"

"I don't know, you don't notice alot of things."

"Shut up!" Columbia shouted pointing Riff Raff's laser at him.

"Columbia! Where did you get that?"

"From your room! Yeah you don't think I know what's going on here." Columbia said with tears in her eyes.

"This is hard to explain to an earthling."

"Yeah don't think I didn't notice. The other day the plant wasn't this big. And when Eddie disappeared, it got bigger! Plus, I found this! Eddie's scarf! So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Okay okay! It's true! I fed him to it, but I didn't kill him!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Don't you see? This plant is a monumental achivement! It must be protected!"

"You and I are going downtown."

Riff Raff lifted his arms up.

"Now Columbia, let's not do anything rash."

The Pitcher started to lean down.

"Columbia, I think we can work out some kind of deal."

"What kind of the deal?"

The woman slowly slithered out. She then coiled herself around Columbia. Columbia screamed and dropped the laser. She was quickly pulled in to the pitcher.

Riff Raff sadly walked back into the house.

That night Magenta made dinner, and served it for herself and Riff Raff. She started to eat, but then burst into tears. Riff Raff got up to comfort her.

"It's okay my most beautiful sister."

"No! What's ever killing us one by one now got my best friend! We are the only ones left!"

"Magenta, I promise that I will not let whatever it is hurt you."

"Thanks Riff. You always make me feel better."

After Dinner, Magenta rested on the couch.

"Magentaaaa."

She thought she heard Columbia's voice. She followed the sound.

"Magentaaa."

"Columbia where are you?"

Magenta went out to the back yard.

"Columbia?"

Magenta wandered in the dark near the gargantuan Pitcher.

Meanwhile in the castle Riff Raff heard a crunch noise. He ran outside to the back as fast as he could.

"NO! MAGENTA!"

Riff Raff watched in horror as his sister was gulped up by the plant. Riff Raff put his hands on his head in sadness. The woman came out of the plant.

"What's wrong darling?" The woman said putting her hand on Riff Raff.

"What have I done? I killed all my friends!"

"But it was that kind deed that made me big and strong."

"NO! I'm going to stop this right now!" Riff Raff shouted picking up the fallen laser. He stood back, and shot at the woman several times, to no avail. The woman hid back into the pod. Riff Raff shot at it, but the lasers just bounced off. Riff Raff dropped the laser, then picked up the shovel. He took a swing at the pod, but it's tendrills grabbed it and threw it aside. The tendrills then lifted up Riff Raff. The woman came out of the pod. Then Riff Raff realized it. The woman was all part of the plant, infact, it was its tounge!

"Bye bye Riff Raff."

Riff Raff screamed as he was pulled into the plant's pitcher, and swallowed up.

A few days later...

A CSI unit was investigating the castle.

"Sir! You better take a look at this!"

They all looked at the garden, which was now covered in ferns and little pitcher plants. The huge pitcher plant seemed to be long gone, where ever it went. Far off in the corner weare a couple of big flowers, each one seemed to resemble the plants's victims.

The next short story starrs a certain muscle man, and proves that nobody is pervious.

"Dreamed I was an Eskimo."

Rocky was working out in the lab with his new exercise equipment. He worked out long and hard, hoping to impress his master. He did sit ups, chin ups, and lifted huge weights. Soon, after a bit, he got a little tired.

It got pretty hot in the lab, and Rocky thought of only one place to cool off.

The Freezer.

Rocky pressed the buttons, and the door opened. He felt a blast of cold wind. It felt so refreshing. He then stepped in. Rocky let out a sigh of relaxation. He went all the way in, and sat down on a block of ice. It felt so fresh and relaxing.

But of course, someone was watching poor Rocky. It was the mischevious siblings, Riff Raff and Magenta. After doing their elbow sex routine, they walked over to the Freezer door. They pushed the button and ran off. The door then closed. Once it slammed shut, Rocky's eyes darted open, and we quickly ran over to the door.

"UUUGGH! UUUUUUUUUUGHH!" Rocky yelled. Nobody could hear him. He tried to use his bare hands to open the door but it was too slippery. He grabbed the ice pick axe and tried to break down the door, but it was too strong. He just sat down, tired.

an hour later..."

"Riff Raff!" Frank yelled. "Have you seen Rocky?"

"Uh...no Master!"

Hmmmm.

Soon it was night.

"RIFF RAFF! I demand you tell me where Rocky is!"

"I don't know Master!"

"I sware Riff Raff, if you are lying, then I will kill you!"

Frank went up to the lab. Riff Raff and Magenta followed him. They watched as Frank went over to the freezer. As he opened it, Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged nervous looks. When all the mist in the freezer faded, they were brought a surprise.

"He's...gone!" Magenta yelped out.

"What did you just say?" asked Frank angrily.

"AAAHHH!" Riff Raff yelled out. Rocky had stabbed him in the back with the axe. Magenta screamed.

Rocky was pale and ghostly white. He was shivering madly. Mist was coming off of his body. He then looked over at Magenta with an evil expression on his face.

"NO! Stay away!" Rocky chased her around the room. Magenta tripped, and thr Rocky stabbed her through the chest. Blood seaped out of the wound.

Rocky then turned over to Frank. And started running towards him.

"Rocky...please."

Rocky ran over to Frank and stabbed him right through the skull. He fell to the ground, his brains all over the floor.

Rocky then turned to the figure near the elevator. It was the lone groupie, Columbia. Then Rocky said the first words he ever spoke.

"I'm just okay, am I?"

Rocky through the axe across the room, killing the groupie.

Now, the final tale of horror tells of a monster. This monster is very real. All living creatures fear it. The Monster is a cold, menacing, sadistic mistress. This Monster isn't like others. Once it swallows you, there is no way out whatsoever. And it shows no remorse. It has claimed many victims. Perhaps the most chilling is the suspense. once the monster consumes you, you don't know what is going to happen next.

"The pit."

For no explained reason, Columbia and Magenta found themselves in a room. The room was very big and wide, and all the walls consisted of pink bathroom tile.

The room consisted of a ceiling, a wraparound circle shaped sidewall, and two ledges which were small half circles. There was one door on the other ledge from where the two women were standing, but it was seperated by a large gap. Too long of a distance to jump. So, there was a small single person sized wooden, old, rickety bridge. The wood and ropes were old and rotted.

Perhaps the most ominous feature of the room was the pit. below the bridge was just deep, dark, empty space. It seemed to go on forever.

And for no reason, Magenta and Columbia were wearing just bras and panties and nothing else.

"Magenta, where are we?"

"I don't know Collie. Look! over there on the other side! a door!"

"But...how do we reach it?"

Magenta sighed.

"I suppose the only way is to cross the bridge."

"No way! I am not getting on that thing!"

"Collie, it is the only possible way back home!"

"I know but..."

"Columbia. it's our only chance. We have to take it."

"That thing isn't going to support our weight."

"It's a risk I am willing to take."

"Magenta. Don't do it."

Magenta walked over to the bridge. She started to slowly walk across.

"Magenta! Ohhh! You are forcing me to protect you!"

Columbia followed her best friend. Thr bridge started to creak"

"Ooooh." Columbia yelped.

"Columbia, what ever you do, don't look down."

Columbia did just that, and she stopped moving.

"Collie! You have to keep moving!"

"Genta! I can't!"

CRACK!

The middle of the bridge broke, And Columbia and Magenta held on tight. They both screamed. The bridge was still bolted to the top of the ledge. Columbia was climbing up quickly as Magenta took her time. Soon Columbia was past Magenta.

"Collie! Not so fast!"

SNAP!

The wooden plank Columbia grabbed on to snapped.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Columbia screamed falling. With her flailing limbs, she kicked Magenta in the head. Magenta lost her grip and footing as well.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Magenta screamed in her deep, yet feminine voice. She began to flail her limbs as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screams of the two women echoed all the way down the pit, until they could be faintly heard.

And the Monster claimed its newest victims.

The end! Tell me what you think of each story!"


End file.
